Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating at least two or more applications to be simultaneously run.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability. As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, at least two or more applications can be simultaneously run owing to the performance improvement of a mobile terminal, and some of the simultaneously run application may be run in window mode instead of being displayed on a full screen. However, in order to run a plurality of applications simultaneously, the applications should be sequentially run one by one. When a plurality of applications are run in window mode, it is inconvenient to adjust a layout of a running window corresponding to each of the applications every time.